Back To Wonderland
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: After an scary encounter with two men and an argument with her older brother Alice decides it's time to return to Wonderland and the one who cares about her the most. Rated T for language and bad references. Alice/Hatter.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland although I would like to own Johnny Depp :P**

**One shot but if you want me to make it a two shot I will x**

* * *

Alice ran through the fields towards her garden in London. Breathing hard and beginning to get a stitch she considered slowing down but then she heard the voices again.

"Hey baby come back, we won't hurt you" One called.

"Yeah we'll keep you safe" The other yelled.

So she continued running towards her house. She ran through the door and up into her room slamming the door behind her. She burst into tears and collapsed on her bed.

She must have fallen asleep because she was startled awake by her sister barging in through the door followed by her brother.

"What did you think you were doing?" Margaret yelled at her.

"I-I what are you talking about?" She looked through her tears in confusion.

"Getting involved with older men Alice! They could have raped you"

Her brother looked at her disgustingly. "That's because your not married."

"I'm not married because I don't want to be"

"Slut"

Margaret turned her body around to face her brother. Her face was horror struck and Alice burst out in tears again.

"Did you just call her what I thought you did?"

"Yes. Margaret she is a slut. If she was married then those men would have backed off but because she isn't they went for her"

"David she is your sister. Yes I would prefer it if she was married but you don't have the right to call her a slut!"

Alice got up and threw clothes and memorable in a suitcase and headed towards the door.

"Alice!" He brother called. "Where are you going"

"Anywhere but here" She continued down the stairs and out the door.

"Well I hope you get caught by them men"

"Goodbye and Good riddance!" Alice shouted as she headed out of the garden and into the forest.

"Alice! Come back he was kidding" She heard her sister yell.

She turned around. "NO!"

Her brother yelled something else that made her freeze " Your raving mad!"

"All the best people are!" She screamed and ran into the forest.

"Alice!"

"Let her go Margaret"

* * *

Alice trudged through the dark forest shaking like a leaf. She had no idea where she was or how she was going to get out. She kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest.

Suddenly her wheel of her suitcase got caught in a dirt hole.

"Come on, please get out please don't do this" She pulled at it harder and harder, it finally came out with such force Alice fell back into a dirt puddle.

"Oh no" She started crawling and dragging the suitcase with her through the dirt not caring where she went. She put her right hand in front of her and she felt some sort of hole but before she could stop herself she fell down, suitcase and all.

She kept her eyes closed the whole fall and only opened them when she hit rock bottom with a huge CRASH. She stood up and wiped the dirt and water from her face and looked at her surroundings hoping she was where she thought she was.

The place had a checked flooring and a small table, and on top of the table was a key. Alice's thoughts were right. She looked behind the curtain and saw the little door. She used the key to open it and found the bottle that read DRINK ME and the cake that read EAT ME on it. Drinking the bottle she shrunk to three inches high. She walked through the door and eat the right amount of cake. Growing to her normal size.

"Hello? Anyone around?" Alice yelled walking forward through the wonders of Wonderland.

"Who are _you _?" Alice turned around to become face to face with Absolem. "Oh. Alice _Kingsley_?"

"Hello Absolem" She smiled and curtsied.

"It's ok it's Alice" He spoke to something behind him.

Just then the Tweedles followed by the dodo came out of the bushes and flowers smiling at Alice.

Alice's reunion was interrupted by a large crash and a screech of something dark and evil coming from overhead. The Tweedles, Absolem and the dodo all started running off. Absolem who was on the dodo's back turned around and shouted.

"Run Alice! Run for your life!" before disappearing into the tree's with the rest.

Alice turned around and saw a big bird swoop down, she immediately started running through the forest screaming as she went. The branches of the trees scratched her arms and legs of her ripped dress. The bird flew over the forest and soon gave up as there was no way he could get to Alice because of all the sharp thorns.

Alice slid down one of the trees breathing heavily and shaking. She felt as though she had been sitting there forever when she heard rustling coming from in front of her followed by voices.

"Are you sure it was the real Alice ? I believe we have had this conversation before" One voice asked. Alice presumed it to be the dormouse Mallymkun.

"Yes, for goodness sake Mally it was her she remembers us this time" Another voice spoke. Alice knew it was Absolem.

"And you just let her get chased by the JubJub bird?" Mally screeched. "I don't think Tarrant will be too happy to hear about that don't you?"

Alice's eyes widened. Tarrant? He wouldn't be happy to hear that she was almost killed?

"No. He wont be" Absolem whispered.

"And why is that" Mally asked. Alice could almost imagine her putting her hand upon her hip.

"Because Tarrant is madly in love with Alice" Her eyes widened and she smiled widely and she was just about to come out when she heard another voice.

"Eggsactually" Alice heard the platypus exclaim.

She stood up and peeked around the tree. She saw the three friends standing in a circle arguing. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Ahem"

The three friends turned around abruptly to see Alice in a horrible state. Mally smiled and ran up to her with a sign of relief on her face.

"Now at least your not dead, but you are in a bad state therefore we have to hurry you to the White Queen and she will get her first aid helpers to clean you up"

"Why thank you"

The dormouse looked at Alice and instantly knew that she was distracted about something or _someone. _She must have heard Absolem say that Tarrant loved her.

"Tarrant can wait Alice, we must get you cleaned up first"

She turned around an smiled before heading towards the castle of the White Queen.

* * *

The castle was busy with frogs to dogs running around like lunatics. There was a long line of people standing just outside the castle gates. They were groaning and moaning over a whole bunch of random things.

"Mally? Whats going on?" Alice asked curious.

"The Queen thinks that Stayn has escaped the outlands and released the JubJub bird, the thing that attacked you. Therefore she as gotten Nivens the white rabbit to record everyone that enters and leaves the castle."

"But if Stayn is free what about the Red Queen?"

"We all think she is dead"

They walked up toward the crowded line, squeezed past them and began walking up towards the white rabbit Nivens.

"Hey quit skipping the line" a man yelled.

"Your not special you know get in line like the rest of us" a woman yelled.

Mally and Alice ignored them and continued their walk up the steps until they reached Nivens.

"Name?"

Mally sighed. "Mallymkun the dormouse and Alice Kingsley."

At the mention of Alice's name the rabbit looked up and smiled.

"Well if it isn't the wrong Alice"

"Well may I correct you. I have come to the conclusion that I am indeed the right Alice and not the wrong one you thought I was just then"

"Well then the right Alice. I believe the Queen would love to see you"

He let them pass and continued the list of people in the order they stood. Alice and Mally walked down the corridor Alice remembered so well and stopped in front of the door Alice knew lead to the throne room.

"Well what are you waiting for? Open the door" Mally instructed and Alice did as she was told opening the door and peeking through.

"Come in dear don't be afraid" She heard Mirana speak so she opened the door fully and walked in closing it behind her.

The Queen who was unaware of who walked in turned around and got a slight fright. "Alice? Is that you?"

"I'm afraid so your majesty and I'm a little hurt at the moment" She held up her arm and pulled her dress up a little to show the queen her wounds.

"Oh my dear. First aider come here please" She called and a little man appeared by Alice's side grabbing her hand and cleaning her cuts.

"He shouldn't be long then we can discuss why you are here" The queen suggested.

"Of course"

The man took all of 10 minutes to clean and heal Alice's cuts and wounds and her was off.

"Now dear tell me what brings you to Underland?"

"Not what a who"

"A who?" The queen cocked her eyebrow a little.

"Yes a who"

"And who would that who be?" she asked curiously.

Alice blushed a little and sighed. "His name is Tarrant"

The queen smiled. "The name rings a bell in my little head somewhere. By any chance is he mad?"

"As mad as a hatter"

"Well he'll be happy to know you feel the same as he does"

"Where is he?"

"At his usual place, but be careful dear that bird could come back"

Alice smiled. "I'll be careful"

Alice walked from the throne room and down the corridor. She said goodbye to the white rabbit before running down the stairs and back into the forest.

***

The tea table was as boring as usual ever since Alice left. The hatter sat on the top chair of the table wearing his favourite hat and drinking tea.

"Look Tarrant stop moping it is annoying everyone" The March Hare exclaimed.

"Ok sure"

Alice looked around from the tree and saw how the hatter had lost his muchness and she had to stop that.

"Why Tarrant I believe you have lost your muchness" The hare spoke and he watched as his eyes changed from green to red and back to green again as he realised it was no good getting angry over something that was true.

"I know I have" he said and sat back down. Alice couldn't believe her eyes, she shook her head and said to herself "Time to intervene Alice"

"Well I for one don't believe that your muchness has totally gone" Alice spoke and stood by the tree.

The hatter stood up and turned around his face full of different emotions. "Alice?"

"Hello"

He sighed and sat back down. "How long are you here for this time?" he spoke and Alice noticed he was trying to hold back his tears.

"Well that depends you see"

"On what?"

"Well I have found all my answers and along the way some answers that I didn't want but there is one question that I think I have found an answer to"

"What is that?"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"And what is your answer?"

"Well, both has the letter B and neither has the letter n, also they both have feathers and finally they both have legs." Alice was getting closer to him now. "Does that answer it?"

"Yes"

"Well in that case it looks that I'm staying forever I mean if you want me to." Alice consider the fact that he might not want her after all.

"Alice" He took her hands in his. "I'll always want you"

Alice grinned like the Cheshire Cat and closer the small gap between them. The kiss wasn't innocent or sweet or small. This kiss was full of passion, the kiss that expressed everything they felt for each other. They had to pull away to breathe. They rested their foreheads on each others and looked into each others eyes.

Alice was the first to speak up. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you"

"As I love you"

Alice giggled pressed her lips back onto his.

**Like It? Hate It? Love It? Please Review**


End file.
